


Getaway

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beaches, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guys there's so much fluff, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, let me indulge, solodeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Cute Air BnB's, no brothers to ruin the romance, and a perfectly handsome boyfriend to spend all of his time with. What more could Asmo want?
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Rue wishes she could of had a vacation but 2020 happened. So instead she is projecting all of her fluffy romantic feelings and longing for a romantic vacation (or any vacation at all) onto some ficitional characters.
> 
> Anyways, if you guys have fics you wanna see for this pairing let me know and I might write them! I'm in college and sad.

The sound of the ocean rose and fell in the distance. Gulls called and every now and again a car passed by. Arms tightened around him as morning light streamed in. Waking up to daylight still startled Asmodeus every now and again, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was soft and pleasant like the embrace of a lover. And speaking of lovers-

“Can I move darling?” he purred, reaching back to caress the side of his lover’s face.

Solomon nuzzled into the side of his neck, enjoying the feeling of soft skin against his own. “Mmm, just a few more minutes,” he murmured, lazily mouthing at the demon’s neck, “I’m not quite ready to let go of you yet.” The sigh that left Asmo’s lips was nothing short of lovely. Solomon enjoyed the feeling of having his demon pulled tightly against him. It made him feel complete, like he found the other piece of his missing half.

The bed and breakfast they had gotten was a cozy little place complete with a bedroom, kitchen, and living room. It was dressed in light blues, creams, and navies. Pictures of seashells and fish decorated the walls. It was such a domestic little place, and Asmodeus couldn’t help but lose himself in the feeling and the fantasies playing out in his head. Speaking of fantasies, none of them included Asmo with dry or broken out skin. Attempting to get out of bed once more only resulted in Solomon’s grip tightening and a grunt followed by a soft nip to his neck.

“Baby!”

“Not yet. You’re warm and soft, and  _ I  _ don’t want to have an empty bed until I get my first cup of coffee.”

“But  _ my skincare routine _ .”

“But  _ our vacation _ .” 

Solomon shifted a bit in an attempt to get closer to his boyfriend’s face, moving from his neck to the corner of his lips. Getting the hint, Asmo turned his head and allowed Solomon to brush his lips against his. A soft sigh escaped his sorcerer as they kissed, and Asmo felt one of his hands travel up his chest. “You told me I had to leave my books at home,” Solomon murmured, lips still close to his boyfriend’s, “So all of my attention could be on us, and I intend to make sure you’re getting what you deserve.” Another peck.

Asmodeus couldn’t help but giggle, “And you most certainly can do that, once I finish my routine.” With one last kiss, he tore himself from Solomon, much to the other man’s dismay, and headed into a small bathroom that hung off the side of the bedroom. The sink was covered in organized piles of creams, hair products, makeup, and tooth care. Solomon’s poor toothbrush had been banished to the corner of the sink, surrounded by Asmo’s various products. His morning routine was long, but it was worth it in the end. After all, he had to stay beautiful and desirable (even if his wonderful boyfriend said he didn’t need “all that fancy stuff to be beautiful”). 

Near the end of his beauty regimine, Asmo heard a soft thump, a grunt, and then feet padding against the carpeted floor. “Good morning!” Asmo sang, washing off his toothbrush. Solomon let out a soft hum as the tips of his fingers grazed against the demon’s back dipping a little lower to give his hip a soft squeeze. 

“Morning,” Solomon yawned back, starting to brush his own teeth. His eyes were still lidded slightly, movements still sluggish. “Coffee?” he murmured, turning his attention back to Asmo. The demon was currently messing with his hair, trying to style it just right.

“I can make it baby, I know you need it.”

Coffee in the morning was nice. While he loved Solomon, he didn’t exactly trust him with the keurig. Asmo had placed himself up on the counter. Mainly it was because he liked the adoring look in Solomon's eyes as he looked up at him. The sorcerer put his mug in the slot of the coffee maker once more and Asmo wasted no time in pressing the button. Sighing, Solomon nudged between Asmo’s legs and rested against him. “That’s your fifth cup you know,” Asmo mused, enjoying the way his sorcerer’s hands roamed his body. There wasn’t anything needy in his touches. A light caress here, a little squeeze there. It was all innocent in a way.

“Mmm, and that means I’ll soon be awake,” Solomon smiled. His hands went to Asmo’s lower back and pulled him forward. With a squeal Asmo quickly put his mug down in favor of wrapping himself around Solomon. Arms and legs securely around him, Solomon removed his demon from the counter in favor of one of the pulled out chairs in the kitchen. “This is a lovely view.”

Asmo hit Solomon’s chest playfully, cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink. Despite having completed his morning routine, the demon was still in his pyjamas (one of Solomon’s shirts). “Of course it’s lovely, it’s me,” he said, leaning down to peck at his lips. “But what about your coffee? Don’t you need your caffeine fix?” he teased, smoothing down Solomon’s messy bed head. 

“I think it’s starting to kick in,” Solomon said, leaning into Asmodeus’ touch, “Besides my darling Asmodeus, my addiction to you outweighs that of caffeine…. Most of the time.” Asmo let out a groan and let his head fall on Solomon’s shoulder.

“You’re  _ horrible _ .”

“Maybe so, but unfortunately you love me.”

*****

Asmo was lounging on a beach chair, his sunglasses were pushed down on his nose a bit so he could properly look over the magazine in his hands. A large floppy sun hat with a pink ribbon helped protect his face from the harsh UV rays and his swim trunks matched the ribbon. Of course his sunscreen was also constantly close by. Suddenly a sharp squeal left the demon as cold water assaulted his form, “ _ Solomon! _ ”

Solomon was resting against the edge of the pool, cheek resting on one of his palms, and a devious grin on his face. “You know, if you’re going to be in your swimsuit, you might as well get in.”

“But I’ll ruin my makeup! Plus I’m completely fine with watching you swim while I sit here and look pretty,” Asmo countered, putting his magazine down and crossing his arms. He eyed Solomon as the man let out a sigh. As he started to lift himself out of the water, Asmodeus felt his mouth go dry. Pact marks covered his body and Asmo couldn't help but follow them all the way down to where his trunks dipped just a little too low beneath his hips. Some water droplets still clung to his form as he walked closer to the folding chair, only to flick some of the water droplets at his boyfriend and quickly grabbing a towel and placing over his shoulders just so, so that Asmo couldn’t see anything anymore. He wasn’t even drying off, he just wanted to torture Asmo.

“Noooo!” Asmo whined, grabbing at the towel, “Baby don’t do this to meeee. Let me look!”

“Ah ah,” Solomon tutted, grabbing his demon’s wrists, “You don’t get hot boyfriend eye candy unless you come in the water Asmodeus.” 

The strawberry blonde pouted and shifted in his seat, “You’re a tease.”

“And you’re not?”

Solomon was enjoying watching his boyfriend struggle with his decision, he could practically see the entire battle take place on his face. Finally Asmo sighed and removed his sun hat and his sunglasses. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he chuckled.

Solomon shrugged off the towel and the pair went to the edge of the pool. Solomon slipped in first, disappearing below the water before popping back up. Asmo on the other hand, was taking his time, letting his feet dangle in the water for a moment. “It’s  _ cold _ .”

“You know it might have been warmer if we’d gone down to the beach,” Solomon chuckled, helping ease his demon into the water. He could feel Asmo’s nails dig into his shoulders ever so slightly as he clung to him, looking for what little warmth Solomon could provide.

Nuzzling his face into Solomon’s neck Asmodeus responded, “Perhaps, but I don’t really want some brat on a crowded beach to kick sand at me. Plus it would be very hard to spend time with my boyfriend with a bunch of strangers crowding and admiring me.” With a roll of his eyes, Solomon dunked both of them under the water. Coughing and sputtering, Asmo swiped his hand through the water vigorously, splashing the laughing man before him, “I. Was.  _ Kidding _ ,” he huffed in between splashes. Kind of. He was kind of kidding. After all, he was beautiful, no doubt people would want to get a closer look.

Solomon’s laugh as he tried to protect himself from the watery attack. “Even so, people looking at my darling dear Asmodeus in such ways awakens something within me,” he said, poking his nose, “I know it can’t be helped, but I also enjoy the looks on their faces when I steal you away.” 

“Could it be that you get jealous darling?” he giggled, relishing in the flurry of kisses that his sorcerer delivered.

“Perhaps.”

“Maybe we could go to the beach tonight then,” Asmo whispered, “Just you and me, enjoying our little getaway together… Doesn’t it sound romantic?”

Asmodeus’ finger trailed down Solomon’s chest to wear it disappeared and then flicked some of the water up towards his face. “I wonder why you would want a desolate beach with just the two of us.”

The demon scoffed and let go of his boyfriend, allowing his body to float in the water. “ _ Please _ . I can like cute little romantic scenarios! Besides, beach sex is great in theory, but absolutely  _ dreadful  _ in practice! Sand gets everywhere, even on a blanket... It’s not as fun as it sounds.”

Solomon snorted as he swam closer, “I’ll take your word on that then.” Asmo watched as he put his hands behind his back. A few minutes later, the demon was hit with an inflatable beach ball. “So, what do you say we have a little fun before nightfall?”

*****

Everything was so quiet. Even the ocean came down from a mighty roar to a gentle whisper. Asmodeus was almost afraid to break the silence. Every now and again his pinky finger would brush against Solomon’s hand in an attempt to coax him into grabbing his own. Of course not a lot of coaxing was needed. The feeling of Solomon’s thumb slowly rubbing over the back of Asmo’s hand made him feel warm inside. It spread from his hand all the way up to his cheek and possessed every inch of his being. The sand was fine and appeared to glow in the soft rays of the moon.Every now and again, cool water would lap at his feet before retreating and carrying sand and debris with it. Then Solomon stopped, just for a moment, and let go of the demon’s hand.

“What?” Asmo asked softly, allowing himself to break the silence. Solomon didn’t answer, instead he travelled into the water a little was and dunked his hands into the shallows.

“Ah! There we go!” he said, rather triumphantly. The volume in his voice almost scared Asmo, as if Solomon had broken some sort of sacred curtain or offended some sleeping god. Not that Asmo cared much for the divine. 

His sorcerer came back to his side, grinning like a school boy, and held out his hands. The shell had just been big enough for Solomon to see, was intact, and bursting with color. “I thought I saw something,” he murmured, “Perhaps we could take it as a sign?” 

Before Asmodeus could ask him what he was talking about, Solomon sat down and patted the area next to him, “Let’s stay for a while.”

Asmo didn’t have to be told twice

He wasted no time curling up by Solomon’s side and laying his head on his shoulder. His sorcerer’s arm wrapped around him and he placed a soft kiss on the top of Asmo’s head. Asmodeus liked this, Solomon’s arms around him while they sat in comfortable silence. He felt like he could stay like this forever.

Two figures bathed in moonlight without worry and nothing but love for each other. 


End file.
